Trading Places: Missing Scenes
by Bondopoulos and KMD0107
Summary: A series of requested scenes from Trading Places. Veronica Echolls and Logan Mars are living happily ever after and here are a few more glimpses of that life.
This scene is based on a comment from one of the vignettes. Special thanks go out to Nikatsu (Chovstek on the Tumblrs) for wanting to know more about how Veronica Echolls-Mars and Logan Mars got caught in the act. Thank you to lilamadison11 for the lovely coverart!

Originally posted on AO3 for the Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-a-Thon!

* * *

"Logan you can't be serious!" Veronica swatted at Logan's wandering hands as he tried to lift up her dress. "That's for _after_ dinner, mister. Besides, Alicia said they'd be here at 5:00 p.m." Veronica scrambled to get away from Logan, whose hands must have multiplied—it was as if she was being attacked by an octopus. A very hot octopus that she was married to, but that was entirely beside the point.

"Plenty of time." His arm snagged her around the waist and held her tight against his hard chest.

 _Maybe a little fooling around would be okay..._ His lips burned a trail down the back of her neck and then continued down her spine, her low cut dress giving him access to her bare back as he knelt behind her. "What about the baby?" _Can't let him win too easily..._ She smiled at their reflection in the tinted glass window of the dining room as waves crashed against the surf beyond the glass.

"Sleeping," he lifted the skirt of her dress up, "which you know." Veronica shrieked when he nipped her ass. Logan turned her in his arms. "But she won't be for long if you keep that up."

"You're the one who bit me. How is that my fault?"

"Because I'm hungry."

The retort about him eating more at lunch was on the tip of her tongue when she was distracted by the wild look in his eyes. One of her favorite looks.

"Hungry? Is there anything I can do to help you with that?"

"Mmm...Hmm." His hands skimmed up her thighs and took her dress up with them. Logan's fingers brushed lightly against her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps and heat in their wake. Veronica's eyes drifted shut as her head fell back, losing herself in the feel of Logan's hand. "Arms up." He'd stood up; the words whispered, his tongue grazing the shell of her ear.

He lifted the dress carefully over her head and laid it over the chair closest to them. "I feel...a little underdressed."

"No, I'm overdressed. But don't worry. I won't be for long." The tie that had been loose around his neck joined the dress, his eyes never leaving hers. Logan slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing hard planes of muscle and lightly tanned skin. The urge to return his earlier bite propelled Veronica forward. "I don't think so, Bobcat. Remember, I'm the hungry one. Wait your turn."

His smirk made her want to smack him, but the growing bulge in his suit pants had her pulse racing. She loved how his body reacted to her, even after all the years they'd been together. "I've never been accused of being patient, Logan."

"Lucky for you, your pleasure—not your patience—is of more interest to me." He stepped into her space and lifted her up onto the table. He ducked down and captured her lips, open mouthed and wet, before moving to her pulse points. One hand skimmed up her side and then cupped her breast, lightly flicking her nipple, while the other slid back down the outside of her thigh. "Veronica, I want you so bad...all the time. As much as I did the first time...maybe more." His husky voice and messy kisses sent shivers across her skin.

"I'm yours." Logan's hands grasped her thin lace thong, urging Veronica's hips up. The fabric slid down her legs and fell to the floor.

"Mine." Logan scooped the lingerie up from the floor and sat on the closet chair. He pressed down on Veronica's chest. She settled back on her elbows and let him adjust her body how he wanted it. Leaning back, Logan slid his hands up her calves until they were behind her knees. He spread her wide, as far as her hips would allow, his shoulders holding her open. His head dropped between her legs and ran his tongue up through her folds and circled her clit.

Veronica grasped at the surface of the wooden dining room table as pleasure surged through her core. "God, Logan. Please don't stop."

He looked up and grinned. "I love when you beg for me." Logan kept his eyes locked with hers as he moved back down. He pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh then trailed little kisses as he moved back to her center. His tongue lapped at her slowly, his lips lightly sucking between strokes. Veronica struggled to breathe, her pulse a rapid tattoo against her chest, completely out of control. Logan's hands cradled her hips and pulled her closer to him, his rigid tongue probing her. Veronica thrust her hips into his face, trying to absorb every vibration his moans created. She loved him like this and would do anything he wanted when he could make her feel this way.

Knowing what was coming, Veronica reached between them to spread herself farther for him. He grinned, eyes twinkling, and replaced his tongue with his finger inside of her, sending waves of heat through her chest. A dizzying rush left her light headed as his mouth settled over her again. He continued to hold her eyes while he applied light suction and flicks of his tongue in time with the thrusts of his hand. Veronica brought her free hand to her breast and lightly pinched her nipple, her pleasure increasing from the touch and Logan's immediate moan of approval.

The suction and speed increased, then a second finger. The tightness that had been building burst. Every muscle went liquid. Her whole body remained tied to Logan's mouth, still lapping at her, his fingers twisting inside her. Veronica's eyes drifted shut, the energy to keep them open completely drained from her.

Veronica took in the little aftershocks and full body tingle. Logan was a god and she must have been so good in a past life to have the universe give her this amazing man. Happiness and euphoria thrilled through her as she came back to Earth. Veronica opened her eyes with the soft _woosh_ of a zipper.

Logan pushed his pants and boxers off together, and then he stroked his hard length. "You didn't think we were done, did you?"

Veronica swallowed and licked her lips. She was already at the edge of the table, but wanted to be closer...to touch him. She sat up and touched herself, wetting her hand and reaching for Logan. She palmed his head and gently squeezed while rotating her hand. He threw back his head and growled deep in his throat. As much as she loved what he could do to her, seeing what she did to him...knowing they both had that power over each other was intoxicating. She stroked his full length and used her legs to pull him closer into the V of her legs.

Logan's hands cupped her face, his eyes feral with his need. She met his lips in an open mouthed kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. His hands were everywhere, moving down her back, pulling her roughly against him, gripping her hips, and rolling her nipples. She kept her legs tightly wrapped around his hips, moaning with each thrust of his length, his head rubbing against her still sensitive flesh. Logan pulled back from their kiss, and, taking his erection in hand, he positioned himself before thrusting deeply.

"More." Veronica reached for Logan's face, bringing him back to kiss her.

He wrapped his arms around her and continued to surge in and out of her, incoherently moaning and mumbling into their kiss. She loved him like this, animalistic and out of control—beautiful. A new tension was building, and even as far gone as Logan was, he reached between them and massaged her clit, thrusting harder and faster. Veronica let herself go, collapsing in Logan's arms as wave after wave of intense pleasure surged through her. Logan's legs buckled as he came, calling out her name. His weight fell onto Veronica, clinging to her tightly, and then he laid her onto her back on the table.

"That was—"

"Yeah." Veronica's heart continued to race in her chest as she worked to regain her breath, seeing little starbursts as she stared blankly at the ceiling. A chair scraped on the floor, and then Logan's weight shifted as he slid into the chair and rested his head on Veronica's thigh. His pulse and breath were still as fast and ragged as hers, but she lacked the energy to sit back up to look at him.

Logan nuzzled his face into her inner thigh, his nose and lips brushing lightly against her skin before he moved back to her core and ran his tongue lightly across the sensitive flesh.

"Mmm...more?"

"Oh my god!"

A crash and shuffling footsteps shocked her out of her dazed state. Logan stood and blocked Veronica's view of their intruders.

"So sorry!" Keith Mars' retreating voice yelled.

"I told you not to use the key." Alicia laughed. "You two get dressed, we'll be back in ten," she called and the door shut.

"Best Valentine's Day ever!" Logan cheered, turning and kissing Veronica.

"Are you kidding? Our parents just walked in on us, on you, you know..." Veronica's face flamed red.

"On me licking your pussy after fucking you hard." She hit him hard on the shoulder. "We have a baby, Veronica." Soft cries from the baby monitor drove the point home. Logan smiled and pulled his pants back up. "I'm pretty sure they are more than aware that we have sex. And don't forget Logan and Veronica: the teenage years…" He kissed her nose and headed down the hall toward the nursery. "Come on, Bobcat, get dressed, we still have dinner reservations and I have more plans for you."

* * *

Title from Lucille Clifton's "To A Dark Moses"

Huge thanks to BryroseA for sponsoring this! And a very special thank you to my beta and co-author, Bondopoulos, who read this for the first time in a public place and made sure our favorite couple never had too many limbs or got into positions that are not physically possible ;)


End file.
